


All Out of Love

by asofthesea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s15e18 Despair, Feelings, Gen, Homophobic John Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Jack Kline, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Shot, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, Protective Sam Winchester, Season/Series 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asofthesea/pseuds/asofthesea
Summary: After the events of 15x18, Despair, Sam and Jack rush back to the bunker to find Dean alone, and falling apart at the seams.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 196





	All Out of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song by Air Supply, I just thought it fit Destiel so well after that episode.

“Dean!” Sam yells as he makes his way into the bunker.

Everybody is just gone, they’re all gone. Dean can’t be gone. He has to be a part of Chuck’s story, he just has to be. Sam refuses to let himself think otherwise, but all the missed calls and no answer now get his stomach-churning.

“Dean?” Jack says as they walk down the stairs to the war room, “Cas?”

Sam figures they should split up to look for them, but he can’t let Jack out of his sight, not now. Not when he might be the only other person on the entire planet. They walk down the hallways, calling their names until they get to the dungeon room door, which has been blown off its hinges.

That’s where Sam finds Dean, he rushes to his side, calling his brother’s name and falling to his knees beside him.

“Where’s Cas?” Jack asks, hesitantly from the doorway.

Dean takes in a shallow breath, his eyes slowly moving up to Sam, then past him to Jack, “He’s gone.”

“Did he just disappear, too?” Jack asks.

Dean doesn’t seem to process the question totally, but answers, “Um the Empty, it came for him and Billie. She was going to kill us both so he summoned it here for him and it took them both.”

“His deal?” Jack asks, confused.

Dean nods at Jack, who scrunches his face and walks away. Sam goes to call after him, but Dean’s hand on his jacket stops him from leaving.

“Sam,” Dean says simply, the desperation in his voice clear.

Sam turns back to face his brother and says, “Dean.”

What else can he say? They just lost Cas, again. Everybody is gone. What can he possibly say to comfort his brother?

“Before he left,” Dean starts, swallowing as his voice catches, “Um, he knew that he was going to die. He said a lot of things. I didn’t even realize what he said until it was too late. I don’t even know how to tell you.”

Sam tries so damn hard to keep his face neutral, having his brother willingly open up to him right away for the first time probably ever. Whatever Cas said must have shaken Dean if his brother wants to talk about this now.

“When we were younger, I was about thirteen, I think, I told Dad about a crush that I had. His name was Jason, and I wanted Dad’s advice. I hadn’t been with anyone, and I was so nervous. He just told me to push those thoughts aside and never think about them again, so that’s what I did. I always did what he told me to, ‘daddy’s blunt instrument’,” Dean says, unable to meet Sam’s eyes as he pours his heart out.

His confusion evident, Sam asks, “Why are you telling me this now, Dean?”

“I did what Dad said, longer than I had ever planned to. I just pushed the thoughts out of my mind, distracted myself with hunting and taking care of you. Before Cas- before he um-” Dean takes a deep breath as he continues, “He said some things that made all these feelings come back, or no, not come back. They were always there, I just never noticed them. I told myself it wasn’t unlike the way I felt for you, or Dad, or Bobby, but it was different.

“And now, he’s gone. I missed it, he’s just gone, Sammy,” Dean says, finally meeting his brother’s eyes, searching for comfort. Pleading with Sam to somehow make it better, make it hurt less.

Sam knows that he should wait, but they don’t have time, “It’s not just Cas, Dean. Everybody’s gone. Like only me, you, and Jack are left. That’s it.”

Dean’s head falls back on the wall as he mutters, “Chuck.”

They stay silent for a moment, before Dean stands up, Sam quick to follow.

Dean says, “We’re going to get him back, we’re going to get them all back.”

Sam forces a tight smile to his brother and says, “Let’s kick it in the ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> WOW that episode, right?! I just had to write this. The scene where Sam and Dean are talking about John has actually been in my mind for a while, that I knew it would fit perfectly in this! Hopefully Cas comes back or we at least get some resolution to this, but we will have to wait and see!!! I wrote this in like under an hour, the words were just flowing from me like they haven't in a while. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
